


It Was Just Training, Honestly!

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Missionary Position, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick decides to do his morning workout routine like always, but when an uncomfortable situation befalls the cadet, will a certain jockette help aid him in the most surprising and yet most shocking way possible...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just Training, Honestly!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, especially it's characters. Here's a little Brick/Jo lemon I came up with a couple of years ago. So, here you go.

It was perhaps another day and another hour at Wawanakwa Gym as proud cadet Brick decided to train just to be in perfect, yet excellent shape.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh... I love me the smell of sweat and combat in the morning..." Brick said as he got a whiff of that tremendous, fresh air. He put his little exercise bag right next to a nearby bench. And then, he grabbed his packet of Crystal Light Pink lemonade in which he added to his drink bottle and squirted right into his mouth instantly.

"Ahhh, yeah. Love me some Crystal Light!" Brick exclaimed licking his lips as he put up the water bottle and now started to change his clothes. He wanted to make that if there were any witness whatsoever, they would get a chance to see his physical, yet gleaming form.

Unfortunately, there were no witnesses here to see him and his excellent craft of work that was his body, but nevertheless, Brick didn't care at the least. All he cared about as a good workout and nothing much.

What Brick wanted to do first was to test out his excellent force-five punches to see they would never miss even one mark or even one spot. With his fists clenched in hand, he swung away at the bag with the speed of a force five hurricane.

BAM! And then another one.

BAM! And then another one again!

BAM! The fists that Brick was throwing felt like a wrecking ball leaving destruction and devastation in its path. He was gonna make sure that punching bag wasn't gonna receive any mercy coming from the fists of Brick McArthur himself!

The speed of his punches was just unbelievable! It was clocked in at 180 mph and the range was just pitch perfect hands down. He learned that kind of combat training coming from his proud military dad of his. All of the punches, the kicks, the self defense mechanisms, and all the takedowns he would use to survive on any battlefield whatsoever.

After Brick was finished with the punching bag and whatnot, his next task was some good old push-ups. That kind of exercise always put a smile to his already grinning face. That was a face of pride that he didn't even know he had.

"All right! Time to really feel the burn!" Brick exclaimed looking pumped up as he fell to the floor gently with his hands holding on to the ground and his knees almost this close to touching to the floor.

Just like a human jack, Brick's body was pushed down and squeezed back up. Just the struggling that a normal person would do would be much harder to have his or hers knees touch the floor, but with Brick, it looked pretty much like a piece of cake. Man, was this intense enough for him.

Right after 100 pushups, he decided to approach the chin-up bars.

"Ha! Do me your worst, chin-up bar!" Brick said right to the object as he jumped with with his hands grabbing on to the metal pole. He soon lifted up and down with each huff and puff that his chin had reached to the line of the bar.

As soon as he was still lifting himself, a certain jockette stepped into the gym with a fierce presence. With a black tanktop and black swim shorts, gray sweatpants, and tomboyish yet attractive blonde hair, she was ready to take on anything that crosses her path.

"Ahhhhhh..." Jo sniffed lightly not knowing that the sweat actually came from Brick, "Feels just like home..."

Jo then approached the bench and put her little workout bag down. She then put out her daily yet favorite deodorant on so that she wouldn't have to stink from the session. And after chowing down a chocolate granola bar that she was now having for breakfast, she decided to test out the treadmill. She decided it was time for her feet to get fast and that wasn't even an option.

"Okay, let's see here..." Jo muttered as she looked at the settings for treadmill speed. "Slow... medium... ah, here we go. Medium fast."

As soon as Jo pressed the button, the black strip started to move smoothly and the jockette took off nicely, jogging in a sweet pace. Jo, like Brick, also huffed and puffed with every jogging step she took from that treadmill.

Jo then looked at Brick far away as he was still doing chin-ups on that bar. Man, did it really take a long time for the cadet to begin with. He was now going 200 chinups and yet he was still going. His arms have to rest sometime.

"Oh, great... I'm stuck with G.I. Joke..." Jo muttered right at him far away as she decided to keep on going with her running exercise.

"Ohhh, man... my arms are being worn down..." Brick huffed as he finally let go of the chin-up bar. His arms were bulging with pain and were just pumping in and out like a heart beating in slow motion. He just grunted in pain and lying right on his back.

As Jo looked on, she had let out a smirk and a scoff.

_"Ha. Looks like Sargeant GirlPants is down for the count!"_ Jo thought to Brick as she was still jogging, but still focused right on the fallen cadet, _"Look at him squirming around in pain with that sweat sloshing down on like a waterfall, that six-pack gleaming on his peach skin, with that big bulge..."_

And then, Jo had just hit her own mind at what she had just thought about now.

_"Wait a minute, his big bulge? Why am I thinking about that? Besides, he's got a very small whistle... There's no way I could be thinking about him and his big bulge right now..."_

Brick kept on groaning in pain as his arm muscles were now suddenly bulging, just like if Brick was somehow flexing much to Jo's sudden interest. All of his complaining made Jo stop for once.

"Oh for the love of frickin'..." Jo responded in groaned fashion as she stopped the treadmill and went to go assist Brick through his stable pain. "Okay Captain Gonch, what the heck's wrong with you right now?"

Brick suddenly looked up to see Jo standing up to him from the floor.

"Oh, Jo! Thank goodness you made it! I could really use some help getting up right now! My arms are the size as watermelons now!" Brick shouted for help as Jo went down to check his entire body for a feeling of pain.

"Okay. Does this hurt right here?" Jo said as she felt Brick's killer abdominal muscles.

"No." said Brick.

"What about here?" Jo responded back as he soon felt his groin region.

"No. Not even close!" Brick yelled in pain still.

"Well... what about here...?" Jo called out suggestively as her hand was right between Brick's big bulge that was hiding in his shorts.

"That's not it! Wait a minute, why have you got your hand between my bulge? That is forbidden!" Brick yelled desperately as his arms were now beginning to flare up, but something inside his pants was flaring up due to Jo's hand touching his package.

"Oh, I think this hurts you way more, Brick for brains..." Jo smiled evilly at him as she started to massage his package in a circular motion. Brick could not get out of here with just hot, sore arms. Brick had never felt so violated, and yet strangely, so aroused. "Mmmmmmm... you got a very huge bulge for someone who can't quite compete to my level..."

"Jo! I'm in complete pain right now!" Brick exclaimed and cried out as Jo started to rub a little more of the military package that Brick was sporting and in matter of minutes, the cadet grew very hard about 9 inches.

Without a minute to spare, Jo undid Brick's shorts and sent them reeling down to his legs, therefore throwing it far away to where Brick can't find them.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, time to see what you really taste like..." Jo smirked as he grabbed the hard shaft of the cadet and sent it charging right into her mouth. Her head moved up and down very slowly as her saliva juiced down all through his sweet pink rod.

"Jo... I really need... uhhhhh..." Brick groaned desperately as she felt Jo's mouth go right inside his manhood. Like he wasn't in enough pain already. This was just ten times unbelievable. But on the other hand, it had a bit of a tingling sensation that the military cadet had never felt before in his life. Heck, Brick couldn't believe he was being blown by someone who he can match his intensity and competitive drive against. "Moooooore..."

Hearing this, Jo's head bobbed faster and sent Brick on a real dizzied frenzy. He relaxed himself by putting his arms in the back of his head and pulling out gentle, yet monstrous grunts as Jo's hand began to shaft his hard, military johnson in a relaxed yet faster pace. The jockette kept jacking him off one by one within no minute to spare. His rod then began to feel a little shake, meaning that he was gonna blow like a cannonball.

"Jo... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Brick grunted loudly as he tried not to lose it, but to no avail, he did, "Ahhhhhhhhhh...!"

That last grunt made Brick's stickness shoot up across the ceiling and to his surprise... right into Jo's face. Jo would probably be the last person to lash out at Brick's cum being landed right on her head, but she wanted it so much from him.

"Hmmmm... you cum really good..." Jo smiled evilly as she wiped the warm stickness right off on Brick's towel. Brick was panting like crazy that he was feeling his first sexual experience for his first time.

"Yeah, whatever..." Brick said as he was still struggling to get up from the pain. "Could you help me up?"

"No, I don't think so..." Jo smirked as he took her shorts off by surprise. But the bigger surprise was the fact that Jo wasn't wearing any underwear to begin with. She displayed her brilliant, yet dominant womanhood to begin with. Jo was clean-shaven all around, and she was about to have her tough pink dam broken by Brick's rod. "So... you like?"

"Yes, yes, I like. Now will you please hel-" was all Brick would say before Jo would sit on his rod gently, "Ohhhhhhh... that's wa-arm..."

"Rock me, Brick-less..." Jo lashed at him gently as the jockette began moving her lips back and forth on top's of Brick's throbbing crotch. Her hips were smoothly moving in a breathless fashion. His bulbous pink stick was pushing her rock-hard butt gently up and down with a standard pace.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes... that feels better...uhhhhh..." Brick moaned as his arms managed to lift up despite the pain to his biceps and managed to grab a squeeze to Jo's bodacious chest. He felt her tasty, yet strong c-cup breasts being groped and squeezed on by his hard well-sculpted military hands. Brick's lower body then took control as his pink gun started to overcharge over her pink wall, definitely fighting back. But it was still a back-to-back battle and there was no clear winner just yet.

"Ohhhhh, Brick!" Jo giggled and moaned at the same time when he felt her tough tight clit being impaled by Brick's hard built rod more often. Did Brick somehow find the strength to get through this pain. He was impressing Jo with this tough sexual grit of his. Brick was still at the bottom, but his next move might sent him all the way to the top. Literally.

In an instant, Brick managed to turn his whole body over, which left the jockette right on the bottom. Jo knew she saw this coming. Looks like Brick had improved very much since Jo had dominated in personal, physical encounters of a competitive nature.

"Whoa... looks like you're fighting through the pain very well, Brickhouse..." Jo said in a breathless tone with Brick smirking right at her.

"Really? Well, it's time a cadet like me teached you a lesson, ma'am..." Brick smirked as he started to move his hips to make Jo finally learn her place. On Jo's point of view, she can feel Brick's hardness go through her once again like a wrestler pounding her to the dust, but sexually.

"Oooooh, Brick... that feels... gooooood!" Jo moaned in a squealing fashion as the cadet managed to perform push-ups on her hot naked groin with his already hurt arms. Or perhaps Brick had caught a second wind all of a sudden. Whatever it was, the cadet got some muscle back in his arms as his hot piece of pink steel kept crashing down Jo's warm landing gear. Both of their hot breathing and panting made the jockette feel sensation from her loins. She then let out another loud moan, "Ohhhhh, Brrrrrrick!"

All of Brick's huffing and puffing was blowing Jo right down with his painful, yet tantalizing thrusts. Brick was definitely winning the battle. It was never give up and never surrender. He lashed out a nice animalistic grunt over and over again. Brick was like a lion that refused to be tamed over and over again. His sweat was now landing right on Jo's unclean face like a billion of raindrops falling through peach skin.

Brick's hard piece of wood was now beginning to shake once again as it was about that time again. A couple of thrusts and the "g" word being thrown out in vain later and his gun was about to leave a bloodshed of cum from inside the pink womb of Jo's.

"I'm gonna bloooooow!" Brick shouted angrily and sexually as one final thrust just ended it all.

"OhhhhhhHHHHHHH, BRRRRRRRRRRRICCCK!"

Jo's yell forced his hard meatiness to spew fourth white cream from the head of his manhood and flow right inside her uncontrollably like long, silky arrows. In Jo's point of mind, this was something that she had never imagined what would happen. The room was spinning, both their heads and naked bodies were gleaming through the light, and the hard panting that they now endured. This little session of theirs helped Brick's pain fade faster than a F-16 flying through the speed of a meteor itself. Their eyes never left Brick and Jo's sight one bit. They were now treasuring their first intense time than ever.

Their little embrace was soon cut off by a certain bubble boy who was coming inside the gym with glasses of lemonade in his hand.

"Hey Brick, Jo.. you guys wanted some lemonade? I figure we can..." Cameron said nicely, before he was cut off by Brick still on top of Jo in a very surprising position. Cameron's eyes were bulging like a bullet being shot out by a firing shotgun. Brick and Jo needed to find some kind of excuse so that Cameron wouldn't have to see anything from this surprising discovery.

"Uhhhh, it's not what it looks like! It was just training, honestly! This is how Greco-roman wrestlers fought back in the medieval times! Naked! You would understand would you?" Brick spoke out to Cameron, who still felt speechless for a few minutes.

"I'm... I'm gonna come back later..." Cameron said as he left the room quietly, still being creeped out by their little sexual escapade. Brick took one hell of a sigh before he looked down at Jo, who felt a little annoyed.

"Really? You couldn't forget to lock the door when we're doing this shit?" Jo spoke to him with her arms being crossed.

"At least I didn't forget this moment between you and me. I feel so much better now..." Brick commented as he got off of Jo and cleaned himself off from the sexual, physical mess. And with that little embarrassing moment between them and Cameron out of the way, both Brick and Jo had learned a true valuable lesson...

...always lock the door when you have sex. Bottom line. _  
_


End file.
